


satisfied // john laurens

by thedevil_andgod



Series: another side to the story [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Rewrite, Song Parody, satisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: Idk man this just happened





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man this just happened

**_Laurens_ : I remember that night I just might regret that night for the rest of my days**  
**I remember singing rebel songs with herc and laf in a drunken daze**  
**I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place,**  
**but Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face**  
**I have never been the same**  
**Intelligent eyes in a hunger pang frame, and when I first heard you speak I forgot my damn name**  
**Set my heart aflame every part aflame**

**This is not a game**

_Laurens: These redcoats don't want it with me, 'cause I will pow-chicka-pow these cops till i'm free!_

_Hamilton: If you stand for nothing Burr what do you fall for?_

_Laurens: Wait, who are you?_

_Laurens: Alexander Hamilton, and I am not throwing my shot- Mr. Laurens, there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait_

**_Laurens_ : So so so so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone who understands, what's the catch? it's the feeling of freedom of seeing the light it's ben franklin with a key and a kite  
** **You see it right?**  
**The conversation lasted hours well into the night as we shared our desire to fight, it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance a bit of a posture it's a bit of a stance**  
**I can tell he's a flirt, I wanna give him chance**  
**When asked about his family he didn't answer**  
**He says that he will not throw away his shot -**  
**tells me he's penniless he's flying by the seat of his pants!**

 **Handsome boy does he know it  
** **Peach fuzz and he can't even grow it**  
**I wanna take him far away from this place**  
**Then he sees Eliza's face and he is**  
**_Eliza_ : Helpless**  
**And I know he is**  
**_Eliza_ : Helpless**  
**And her eyes are just**

 _** Eliza ** _ **: Helpless**  
**And I realise three fundamental truths at the exact same time**

**  
** **number one**

**i'm a guy in a world in which my only job is to fight the brits**  
**Slaves have got no rights so I will fight to get them back lay down my life**  
**I'm gonna sally in on a stallion with the very first black battalion**  
**with Alexander by my side even though he longs to be by her side**

**number two**

**he wants her cause she's a schuyler sister that elevates his status**  
**but i'd have to be naive to think that's all it is**  
**sometimes i wonder why**  
**angelica introduced him to eliza now that's his bride**  
**her eyes are sad and she seems as though she'll never be satisfied**

**number three**  
**i know alexander like i know my own mind**  
**i would choose his happiness over mine every time**  
**so when he marries eliza i'll be standing by his side**  
**and wish them happiness and hope they will both be satisfied**

**but when i fantasise at night it's alexanders eyes**  
**as i romanticise what might have been if our lives were different**  
**at least we'll be together when we fight**  
**at least i keep his eyes in my life**

**and i know she will be happy as his bride**  
**and i know he will never be satisfied**  
**i will never be satisfied**


End file.
